Dark Beauty
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Leila is the new recruit for the Joes, She is ruthless and barely shows emotion. She has a dark past that haunts her. Snake Eyes stoic warrior, hates Leila since he saw her, but soon the emotion changes. Will both have the strenght to battle rising evil?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I'm taking a huge risk in writing this, because is way out of my league. This is my first GI JOE fanfic and also my first Movie story. So be kind with me… I want to thanks those who have read my stories, don't worry I'm going to continue them. Criticism is welcome, please don't be so harsh, and hope you like.

Character: Leila

Long strawberry hair, purple eyes, strong features and a lush body. She is a strong woman, expert in three different types of karate, and master on both Katanas and Sais. Contains a dark and hard past, which makes her the woman she is now. Will her strong character crumble for the love of a ninja?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Her hair wiped at her face as she tried to run faster. Her breathing was hitching and her lungs weren't expanding enough. She dare look back and found that the men after her were gaining speed. The alleyway were she was running was filled with creeks and huge holes which was making her escape difficult. The humidity in the air made her shirt stick to her body and a thick layer of sweat cover her body.

"Help!" She cried for what seemed for the thousand times. There was no one who could help her, she was lost. Her vision blurry for the sense of dread in her, made her missed a step and tumble to the floor. She tried to get up but a body pressed her to the ground.

"Please don't, I'm sorry for spying, stop!" She trashed against the hard body of the man that held her pinned to the floor, but to no use he was stronger than her.

"I'll show you some manners, dark beauty. You will learn to never disobey your master." He held her pinned by the shoulders and she couldn't move an inch. Realization hit her hard, and with tears in her eyes she left pain struck her. She again pleaded but was ignored. She heard ripping clothe and then she let oblivion take her.

When she came back to consciousness she was being carried by a middle aged man to a temple. She didn't feel pain no more, just a vast opening in her chest.

"Don't worry my child you are safe now, you'll become a great pupil, sleep for now." The old man said.

The sweet Leila was no more, because that night she was reborn as a warrior, a tempting warrior.

* * *

So who do you like it?

Should I continue?

Next Chapter will be better, Promise. Hope you like and Leave reviews PLEASE!!!


	2. Reality

I forgot to tell you guys, I don't own anything except my characters.

Hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter One

Leila POV:

Leila stood motionless with her eyes closed as she waited for her opponent to attack. She took a deep breath and let the energy from the air invade her lungs. Patience was the key for everything. Another breath, she felt the ground move and opened her eyes. The opponent was lifting his hand for a punch; she ducked low and spin on the ground. Her foot connected with his legs and he stumbled to the ground. She was on top of him the next second with her sai pointing at his jugular.

"That's enough, well done Leila." Said a voice filled with knowledge, turning she saw the man that had saved her six years ago, Master Kwen. Her opponent got up from the floor and bowed. She repeated the action. The man left her and she took the stance for the next fight.

"Leila come with me." Master Kwen said as he moved to enter the temple. She looked one more time at the arena and followed. A sense of tranquility and inner peace over took her as she kept walking to the heart of the temple. Master Kwen was seated cross legged on a mat in the middle of the room. She approached him slowly mimicking his form.

"Leila you have trained enough for today, go to your home and rest."

"Master I…" before she could finished Kwen interrupted.

"Leila you are the best pupil I've ever had. You have learned more than even I could teach. With thy love I tell you that your ties to this place are broken and you are free to go wherever you please." A tone of sadness layered his voice but he hid it well.

"Master I… thank you." She knew what this meant; he was giving back her life, the one he borrowed when she was his student.

"Before you go I want you to have something." From behind he took a small blanket and gave it to her. She slowly opened the bindings, inside the blankets there were two Katanas. The handles where black, with small silver veins running from end to start, slowly she unsheathed the swords and was left amaze by the delicate work in the blade. The blade itself had more veins engraved throughout it. The veins glistened like Diamond Rivers.

"They are truly beautiful Master."

"I've had them for along time now. Now farewell, Master Leila."

She straighten and bowed once more. "Thank you"

Leila took her katanas and went to pick her bag and weapons from the floor in the training area. She was about to leave when she turned one last time to see the glorious temple that was the shelter of her dark past. She slowly began descending the stairs to her car; the Master had ordered her to leave the temple last year when she turned 21. She was to returned every two days to train. She really never understood why he ask her to leave, the only thing he said was that the measure was for her safety.

Master Kwen watched as his beast and favorite student left forever. He just hoped that she would live long enough, those who where the best in something where the first to go. She was still young and hurt, the scars of the past had truly never healed, but he had to let her go. She was in danger of loosing her life if she stayed. Calmly he went back to his room to meditate, waiting for the fight and death that was to come in a few hours. 

She was exhausted as she reached the village near the mountain, the way down was about 2 hours. She pulled out her keys and went straight for the jeep she owned, another gift from Kwen. She was about to open the door when a loud explosion through her to the ground. Before she could think about what happen bullets were flying all around her.

She ran to the nearest tree and ducked, but the bullets were still flying towards her. She opened her bag and looked for her throwing stars hoping that this was all a big mistake. Sadly she knew it was no mistake…

* * *

Snakes Eyes POV

_That same morning… _

The general called the alpha team for a reunion at 0900 hour sharp. Ripcord, Duke, Heavy Duty, Breaker, Scarlet and Snakes Eyes were seated in the table waiting for Hawk to appear. Rumor has it that it was a rescue mission for a new member.

"Why are we here, this is my day off I should be sleeping in my comfortable bed." Rip's voice sounded from the far corner of the small room, as always he sounded tired and exhausted.

"We are here for a rescue mission." The strong voice of the commander sounded in the entrance of the room.

"General" The voices of all the Alpha team sounded as one as they greeted their boss.

"Sir, who is the target this time?" Duke asked as he scratched his chin.

"A young girl named Leila…" He pushed a button beneath the table and a hologram appears from the middle of the ceiling. A picture of the young woman became visible; she had long strawberry blond hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was tall and had a beautiful body. Snake Eyes frown he was considering a woman pretty? He shook his head and continue listening to the general.

"This girl is expert in different martial arts and weapons. She would be a great addition to our Alpha team." He finished as he changed the photo for another one. "We need to hurry up because two other companies want her including the Cobras. You will fish her up today. So get ready the plane is leaving in half an hour."

"Why are we leaving so early?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you are flying to Japan." He froze, it had been years since he had return back to that country. Memories of his dreadful experience flash through his mind, he swallowed.

Ripcord's head banged loudly on the table, the action being repeated several times. Everyone just laughed and rolled their eyes.

"You are all dismissed bring her back safely and try to bring her without a scratch." With that said everyone left the room to get prepared.

"Snake Eyes someone is going to take your job." Duke said as he entered his room.

Snakes Eyes just shook his head and went to get ready.

* * *

As I said before hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading…

The nest chapter will be posted when I see at least ten reviews…

*** IMPORTANT* **

Looking for a beta for this story, if you are interested pm me and I'll tell you the rules to participate, is rather simple.


	3. Decisions

Hello I'm Back!

Finally summer break, now I have time to finish writing. Here is the new chapter for the story hope you like and review please!

Ps) I'm seriously thinking of canceling this story since I haven't seen many review, but I'm willing to try a few more chapters. Enjoy!

Leila PoV

Holding her throwing stars tightly to her chest, Leila peered once through the side of the tree, as soon as she'd done that bullets were fired at her. She slowly let her breathe out she knew she was outnumber, but a warrior never flee without a fight. And maybe she had lucked in surviving; miracles may exist after all…

Leila closed her eyes and felt the directions of the bullets, when she was sure she wouldn't miss, she opened her eyes and moved her hand at a blindly speed. The throwing stars jammed into the intended targets as she heard the gurgle of the attackers. Leila looked both sides trying to find another shelter; the tree she was behind would give soon under the constant blows of the bullets. The nearest tree was eight meters to her right; she sighed and adjusted her katanas, sai's and the ten throwing stars she had left to her back. Leila ducked low and tried to run as fast as she could.

_Click. Whiz. Pop._ Contact.

A bullet made contact with her shoulder, shredding her skin painfully. Leila didn't care about the scar that was sure to be there when- If- she healed, what was one more addition to the many she had throughout her body, the thing that worry her was the excess of blood loss she was having. Ignoring the wound for now she threw the stars she had left, most of them making contact were intended. She had no way out, any way to escape, slowly accepting her fate, she unsheathed her katanas.

Leila withdraw from her hiding place completely exposing herself for the attackers. The strange thing was that she never contemplated why was she being attack, was she even the target?

A few men walk straight to her intending to subdue her, she saw that every men in sight had a tattoo of a cobra at the side of the neck. Leila twirled the katanas letting them swirl loosely around her hand. The men seemed unafraid of her, they approach her without any weapon just their fists and legs. Leila didn't have a problem killing them, she had done that in the past, part of her training, she guessed. These men clearly thought she was a mere student with no experience; she was going to prove them wrong, very wrong.

The first man to reach her threw himself at her and she twisted, bringing her katana in an arc and severing his neck. The man drop and she waited for the next move. That's when hell broke loose. All the men attack at the same time. She had to ducked, hit, punch, and kill several others, but her energy was leaving.

Leila heard a strange hovering noise, but she had no time to ponder what the noise was, a man had sneaked up behind her. The man had one of her arms twisted painfully behind her back, he maintained a leverage were she couldn't take a hit at him. The pain left as soon as it started, Leila swirl around to see what happen and that's when she noticed, she was not alone. The strange hovering noise was an actual helicopter that was landing on the clearing near the village. Before it even was on the floor, strange men and a woman clad in black tights were jumping from it.

At first, Leila thought they were backup for the cobra men, but that soon was proven wrong when the men in black started shooting her original attackers.

"Snake Eyes go get the girl, Duke and Rip stay near the copter and shoot anything that moves. Scarlet follow me." A thick black man said. Leila didn't ponder these new people, she simply lounge herself toward the stairs to reach the temple. She was about to climb the first step when glove hands caught her shoulders and spun her around.

Leila stood front to front with a man clad from head to toe in black, in his hands he hold two katanas similar to the ones she holds. Leila took a step backwards and let her swords twist loosely again around her wrist. The clad figure shook his head trying to ward her off. Leila didn't trust him but she didn't have time to give it a thought, the cobras and a new group of men these porting a tattoo on their wrist in form of a scorpion attack.

She gave her back to the ninja, there was no other word that describes him more perfectly than that one, and started to part of blows. The muscles in her arm were sore but she ignore the pain and kept hitting her targets. Soon there was no one standing just her and the ninja, both of them were breathing heavily and sweat cover every inch of her body. Leila was feeling dizzy from the blood loss, and she felt she was going too collapsed any minute now. She breathed slowly taking energy from the air surrounding her and used the last of the adrenaline rush to attack the ninja. She didn't know if it was fear, hatred, exhaustion or what else motivated her but she attacked.

Snake eyes PoV

Snake Eyes was breathing hard; a Scorpion had got him on his back. The cut wasn't deep but it still hurt as hell. The mission had been a total collapse since they got here, the cobras had not only beaten them here they had come with great numbers. Soon after the Joe's had landed the Scorpions arrive and attack. Truly this worthless girl was very important. Snake did a quick scan to see if any Joe's were missing or injured so far so good. The sound of a sword cutting through air stop his inspection, at a blinding speed he blocked the blow. When he saw that it was the small girl his mouth almost drop in shocked. No one on his entire life had been able to sneak so close up to him.

Leila, as he know she was called, used both of her katanas to attack, Snake drop to the floor and rolled using the momentum to sprang again to his feet. He was tired of this shit and simply snapped. He raised his sword and assailed Leila, she parries the blow professionally, and brought her left hand up and swinged for his neck. Snake stop the blow an inch before it made contact with his neck. That was it, the General had tell them to bring her alive he didn't mention unharmed. He knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't be attacking her, he wasn't like that, but he couldn't stop himself. Blow after blow he threw and the little girl stop them all. He could see her strength was almost gone, but he didn't slow his blows nor stop attacking her.

Leila was as good as him, even better and he didn't like a bit of it. The girl was not aware of the crowd they had, all the Joes were admiring them clearly impressed by the girl's ability. There was a sudden glint in her eyes and Snake Eyes took a step back. She raised her right leg for a upper kick to the head and Snake crouched down to escaped the impact, in mid kick Leila plunged to the ground and swung her leg that was still in the air to hit the ninja in the legs, both legs came together and Snake tumbled to the ground. He had fallen in her little trap; she'd used his knowledge to her advantage.

Suddenly his shoulders were pinned by slim but strong legs. The girl was hovering over him her sai in his jugular. Snake was both impressed and angry at the girl and humiliated that he had lost to a girl in front of his friends. Her expression was savage and with a hint of… something. Leila kept pushing the dagger deeper and deeper into his skin when sudden laughter and clapping broke her concentration. Still keeping the sai in his throat she looked up to the place of the sound, when Snake got a better view he could see that the ones that were making fun of him were Rip and Duke, he glared at them even knowing they wouldn't see him.

"Who are you?" Leila asked her voice was deep but sensual, as soon as he thought that he scowled.

"We are the GI Joes Leila and we come to make you an offer." Scarlet said as she hold up her hand tight to her chest.

"How do you know my name?" The sai didn't quiver as she interview his companions.

"Many people know your name, Leila you are wanted around the whole world."

"Nonsense I haven't done anything wrong."

"True, you haven't, but people want you because of your abilities, and you already proven yourself. You've beat one of the best agents we have." Heavy Duty said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Leila looked at Snake for a moment and then raised her head again.

"For what reason does these-you-people want me?" Her eyes were unblinking as she waited for his answer.

"They want someone like you for there personal use, someone that has the skills to get whatever they want." Heavy Duty answered crossing his thick arms across his chest.

"I don't want to be part of your gruesome acts, so take your offer elsewhere." Leila took her sai from Snake's neck and with a quick, fluid movement was on her feet. Snake eyed her and got to his feet slowly, walking backwards he reached the team.

"That's were you are wrong, we are not like or part of those organizations. We, Joes, work for the United State government defeating those who meant harm to the citizens of the world." Scarlet said, up close Snake could see she had a cut on her wrist.

"Again thanks but no thanks; I don't want to be part of any organization good or bad." Leila tied roughly her hair back and went to some ancient looking stairs.

"Leila this will not end, they will not stop until they possess you and when they get you they'll torture you until you finally accept their offer." Heavy Duty was clearly exasperated.

"My answer remains the same, besides I can take care of myself." She was climbing up the steps.

"You can run but you can't hide forever. They'll…" Heavy Duty was interrupted by Scarlett with her good hand.

"Leila is your decision and we understand what you choose, at least let us help you get to the temple." She froze clearly surprised that they knew so much of her.

"I…" She shut her mouth and nodded. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with that wound.

Scarlett guided everyone to the plane, sort of helicopter. Leila looked at it with trepidation but climb without a word. Snake notice that she had her swords in her lap in case they meant to attack her. He seated as far away as he could from her ignoring his injuries when they protested.

After they took off Duke, clearly the less injured neared the girl with a first aid kit.

"Let me help you with that." Slowly he took some antiseptic and spread it through the wound on her shoulder, both front and back. "You got lucky the bullet found an exit through the other side, if not it would be hurting as a bitch." Leila flinched when his hand touched her skin and she hissed when the liquid touched the wound. Duke slowly wrapped the shoulder with bandages applying pressure for the wound to stop bleeding.

The total flight took just 15 minutes and soon they were landing on the middle of the temple. When the backdoor open she was the first to get out of the plane, we heard a gasp and run out to see what happened. Snake saw that the whole temple was in flames and there were various students in the floor all dead.

The girl was in the middle of the temple on her knees and hands, her head was down as if she couldn't hold it. In front of her was an old man clearly her master. Snake's mind returned back all those years ago, when the same thing had happen to him.

Leila slowly got up; her body was covered with dirt and blood, she turned facing us. Her face was a mask of rage and hatred, those aspects didn't diminish her beauty.

"What do I have to do if I joined your group?" Leila spat her eyes were red from holding her tears.

"Defend the World from evil people; stop those who do this same thing." Scarlett answered.

"I'm in." And with that answer they left the temple their mission accomplished.

Demetrious (New commander of the Cobras) PoV

"I have the perfect plan to conquer the world, but for that I need something." Demetrious said.

"What is that sir?" His right handed man asked.

"Not what, who, I need the girl the one I showed you the pictures."

"What is so important of her?"

"That girl contains nano bites that no one in the whole universe has. I personally injected them to her six years ago when she was eavesdropping on a conversation. I was discussing with my fellow coworker were could we hide the weapon without being caught and as soon as I spot her, I knew the answer." The commander said as he paced his office.

"Don't worry Sir, I send 50 cobras to go look for her. Sir what does this nano bites do?"

The commander just laughed and walk away leaving the captain confused and a little afraid.

Hey Hope you like please REVIEW! And please no flames!


End file.
